Mrs. and Mr. Griffin
Mrs. & Mr. Griffin 'are the two main antagonists of the 2015 animated film ''All Creatures Big and Small (Originally titled'' Oops! Noah is Gone... and titled Two by Two ''in the UK). Mrs. Griffin is voiced by Aileen Mythen, who also voices the Lion Captain's assistant Flamingo, Margaret the Rhino, and the female Gorilla guard; Mr. Griffin is voiced by Dermot Magennis, who also voices Dave the Nestrian and a Prairie Dog. Information They are hungry bat-like creatures with Australian accents known as Griffins. The two griffins constantly chase after Finny the Nestrian and Leah the Grymph and plan to eat them to survive during the great flood. They are also quite stupid and often injure themselves in their own attacks. Background '''Mrs. Griffin She is a slender griffin with orange eyes, a long neck, and a long tail. Her right ear and her left wing have multiple hole wounds through the thick skin. She is abusive to her dumb husband and often blames him for their failures, although she is stupid too. Mr. Griffin He is fat griffin with an orange right eye and a blue left eye. He is clumsy and very lazy. Appearance The Griffins first appear at the beginning of the film along with the other animals boarding Noah's Ark. Lion Captain's gorilla henchman spots them cutting in line and orders them to get to the back. A prairie dog is shown attempting to escape from Mr. Griffin's mouth. The gorilla orders Mr. Griffin to spit him out since consumption of other animals is forbidden on the ark. Mr. Griffin refuses, causing the gorilla to force Mr. Griffin to spit out the prairie dog and tells the Griffins to scram, kicking them off the boarding platform. They later appear as the flood reaches the ark and snatch up Finny and Leah (who were left behind on the boarding platform on accident) and appear to be taking them back to the Ark. Instead, they turn around and plan to eat the kids mid-flight, but the latter escape through Finny's blue smokescreen and land onto a dry path towards a large mountain. The next morning, the Griffins find the kids climbing up the mountain and go for another attempt to eat the heroes. After a rough game of dodging through trees, the griffins are flown away from a mossy slug's (named Obesey) sneeze. Mrs. Griffin comes up with a plan to kill Finny and Leah by creating an unstable rock bridge to collapse into a fissure, then feast on their bodies. When Finny, Leah, Obesey, and Obesey's parasite friend Stayput arrive at the rock bridge, it manages to collapse sending them falling to their apparent doom, until Finny turns a small house he made for Stayput into wings, allowing them to escape leaving the Griffins to be crushed by the rocks in a parody of Tetris. Later in the film, the griffins are shown to have a nest on the side of the mountain, complaining about the lack of food available. In a chain of flooding throughout caves in the mountain, Finny and Leah unfortunately land in the griffins' nest. Before the Griffins finally have a chance to eat the heroes, Obesey pops out of the cave he was stuck in and crushes the nest the griffins were in. Finny and Leah manage to jump out of the way, but it is too late to save Obesey as he, Stayput, and the Griffins fall into the flood water, presumably all drowning. Even later in the movie, when Finny and Leah reunite with their parents and Finny and his dad Dave learn that Nestrians belong in the water, the Griffins are shown to be alive and dive underwater and grab Leah and her mom Hazel. Dave sprays them with his blue smokescreen and escapes to give Leah and Hazel air. Finny has an idea to lure the Griffins into the now submerged caves in the mountain. Despite Finny successfully trapping them in a hammock he made earlier using the light projected off a crystal, Mrs. Griffin uses her claws to cut through the hammock and continue chasing Finny. Dave notices Finny's glow-in-the-dark stripes and swims toward the cave exit, as well as something else much bigger than him. Finny makes it out of the cave into Dave's arm, and the large creature turns out to be Obesey (who was really a whale) who swallows the Griffins whole, ending their carnivorous chase. During the end credits, they are shown to be still alive in his stomach betting on the fish Obesey eats by playing cards. Gallery Mrs_Griffin.PNG|Mrs. Griffin. Mr_Griffin.PNG|Mr. Griffin. Mrs_and_Mr_Griffin_first appernce.PNG Mrs_Mr_Griffin_are_on.PNG Griffins 2.png|Mrs. Griffin's evil laugh. Griffins 3.png|"Dinner's comming!" Griffins 1.png|"Where's your big slug friend to help you now?" Oh_there_he_is.PNG|"Oh, there he is". Griffins 6.png|Obesey's sacrifice. Griffins 4.png|The Griffins about to dive in. Griffins 5.png|Victory is Finny's! Griffins 7-0.png|Or not. Griffins 8-0.png|The Griffins final lunge. 163 005.PNG|The Griffin's defeat. Griffins 8.png|The Griffins during the credits. Category:Animal Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Hungry Villains Category:Bullies Category:Chiropterans Villains Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Dimwits Category:Abusers Category:Jerks Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Living Villains Category:Married Villains Category:Clawed Villains Category:Predator Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Scapegoat Category:Creature Category:Tragic Villain Category:Male Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Evil Genius Category:Incompetent Villains